Generally, a two-step directional locking mechanism has been used in known receptacles, in particular, ashtrays, such as has been long known from a ballpoint pen mechanism. Such receptacles have enjoyed increasing popularity because of their easy and simple handling (e.g., automatic tipping). However, an unpleasant disadvantage was noted in the actual use of these receptacles, which was that the ashtray drawer or the cover did not dependably remain in the locked position when the receptacle was subjected to extreme changes in speed. But such changes in speed of a receptacle in vehicles usually occur during normal driving operations when, for example, passing through deep potholes, strong undulations of the ground and the like, but in particular in case of accidents with abrupt changes of velocity. Also, dynamic pressure (deceleration impulse) when slamming a door shut can result in an unintentional opening of the detent device.
An ashtray for motor vehicles is known from German Patent Publication DE 39 30 271 A1, which comprised of a housing, which can be fastened in a wall recess, and an ashtray drawer which is movably seated therein. The ashtray drawer, after releasing a detent, can be moved from a non-use position into a use position by means of the force of an opening spring. In particular, the detent can be released by slight pressure on the ashtray drawer against the force of the opening spring so that the ashtray drawer can then be moved into an use position in the direction opposite the direction of pressure exerted by the opening spring. To prevent the unintentional opening of the ashtray drawer, at least one additional spring, which supports the opening spring, was provided with this ashtray. The pressure on the ashtray drawer which causes the release of the detent is made more difficult by the additional spring, and, therefore, also the unintentional release of the ashtray drawer detent.